Change
by Maestro of the End
Summary: Ten drabbles to ten songs to one couple. Seddie.


Kay, so I guess I have to start out with a bit of honesty, I didn't get tagged. But I was having some writers block, and I really needed to get past it, and this whole drabbly thingamajig was just the thing I needed, so, here it is, my ten drabbles.

Ummmm, Seddie...yeah.

The End is currently being conducted.

MotE

--

1.Change of the Guard-Steely Dan

It was so long ago, I've seen so much. It was oh, elementary school when we first met and so much had changed. High school had come and passed, college the same, but still I couldn't get her out of my head. Life had changed so much, girls had, at twelve, suddenly become the object of desire rather than dread.

And at fifteen, things had changed even more.

The girl of my dreams, wasn't so dreamy anymore. Sure it had been a fake for awhile more habit than feeling, but still it had been about halfway through freshman year that I really jettisoned all my feelings for her.

And about a month later I fell, hard.

She made fun of me, she mocked me, and she really loved ham. It was crazy. It would never happen, but over the summer, it changed again.

I'm twenty-six now, and sitting hear at the computer writing in a blog. The door behind me opened, and I turned to see a beautiful blonde-haired girl walks in. She's holding several bags, and motions to me with her head, "You gonna help me or are those tech-geek arms too scrawny to lift a grocery bag?"

God I love this woman.

--

2.I'm The Man Who Loves You-Wilco

Tears fell softly down her cheeks as she sat on the sofa in her living room, clutching a pillow to her chest. Nothing was going right and the tears blurred colors together as she shook with sobs. Her first fight, but it had been terrible. It was bound to happen eventually, but she never guessed it was going to hurt this much.

She had yelled, she had been so angry. And he had looked back, so hurt. He had spoken softly but it had been so angry , so cold, and it had been so painful.

The knock on the door broke through her numbness. And she got up unsteadily and stumbled to the door. She opened it while brushing away her tears, and saw him standing there, looking straight into her olive green eyes.

"Why are you here?" It wasn't angry, it was desperate. Why would he want to be around her after the fight?

"I'm the man who loves you. Why wouldn't I be here?"

His lips were as sweet as his chocolate eyes.

--

3.Mad World Cover-Gar Jules...Original by Tears for Fears

He was not going crazy, the faces the spun through his head weren't really there, he knew that, but sometimes, sometimes he really thought they were. It had been two months. He still wasn't back on his feet. He couldn't get over those big eyes and that sweet trickling laugh.

She had walked out of his life and left him for the world to tear apart. He didn't know why, he probably didn't want to.

Steel was pretty cold.

--

It had been a mistake, leaving, and now she was back.

She left for reasons even she didn't understand, maybe she didn't think she deserved him. But now, she knew she needed him. No matter what, she always would.

The key still worked and the door swung open, and all she saw was red.

--

4.Sea Legs-The Shins

This whole relationship thing was a little weird, but slowly he was getting used to hit. Used to the arguments, used the kisses, used to the soft touches that were so small and fast, but could mean so much. It was sort of, like getting his sea legs out on the ocean when he used to go fishing with his dad.

The girlfriend wasn't making it easy either. She was unpredictable and often, very, very mean. Not out of cruelness, he knew, but habit. But he loved her despite it, loved her because of it. And no matter what, he would always be there for her.

She smiled in his direction as the show progressed. And he had to smile back. He was so happy. Sure it was tough, but they were getting used to it. _Sea legs...I'm gonna have to tell Sam that one,_ he knew she would like it.

--

5.Betrayed-Avenged Sevenfold

It hurt so much. Jonah, that conniving little shit. I couldn't bear to see the hurt in her eyes. I watched her laugh at the wedgie, joke around about it afterwards, and even walk out the door with a smile plastered on her face.

"She is not okay."

Carly nodded, she had noticed to, "Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Me?"

So I went. Not because she told me too, I was going to go after her the whole time. She had been betrayed, and she needed more than a super wedgie to get over that.

I walked out the front doors of the building into a chilly night and sighed as the sky started to spurt a light drizzle. It was cold, and wet, this wasn't going to be fun. I saw a small, blonde figure walking up ahead, head down and arms crossed.

I ran to catch up, and the rain began to pound harder and harder. I called out to her, but she didn't turn around. Finally I caught up, and grabbed her shoulder, turning her around. Her eyes were red and puffy, and tears streaked down her cheeks along with rain. I couldn't tell if the shaking was from crying or cold, but my jacket was off in a second and around her shoulders.

"Shouldn't you be back at the building, swooning over Carly?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and shook my head, water shooting off my hair as I did. "Nope, I, right where I need to be."

Her arms felt good around my shoulders and mine felt just right around her back. But it wasn't time to think about me, and my feelings. Right now she was broken, and I was going to do everything I could to put her back together.

--

6.Something in the Way-Nirvana

It was like a wall was always between us. Something always seemed to get in the way, that something was named Carly. She was like the shining star next to my dull light bulb. His eyes, those incredible chocolate eyes, were always glued on her, no matter what she did to put him off, or how much she didn't love him. She knew it, he knew it, I knew it...but he just couldn't get over it.

But as we grew something changed, he didn't look at her the same, but still, he wasn't looking at me. At least not in the way I wanted him to. Sure he looked at me all the time, he noticed me, but he was always hurt when he did. Making fun of him was the only way I knew how to get his attention. But it cut me every time he looked at me like that.

And then, I stopped, I just couldn't do it anymore the pain in those eyes was in the way now, Carly was a non-issue, the only thing keeping us apart was my insistence on mocking him at every turn, and so, I stopped, completely. And then, we stopped talking, we barely interacted anymore, the only time I saw him was at school and while we were doing the show, we had no reason to talk to each other.

And then one day, after the show was done, I was sitting on the couch, Carly had gone somewhere with Spence, and Freddie came strolling down the stairs after cleaning up. He walked past me, his eyes only glancing in my direction. The door opened, but didn't close. He walked back, and sat next to me.

"Sam, is something wrong?"

I wanted to scream yes, I wanted to tell him that everything was wrong, that I had liked as more than a friend for ages, but he just couldn't seem to see it, but I didn't, I just shook my head and said, "No, why?"

"You haven't made fun of me for weeks."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah."

Silence stretched after his last word, the tension in the room was building to almost tangible levels, I needed to get out of here. I got up, but his strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back so that I was facing him, so close I had stare right at his neck. I tilted my head up slightly, we were inches apart.

"Sam, if something is wrong, you need to tell me."

I felt the emotions pooling and the dam was breaking.

"Please Sam, I want the old you back, the you that talked, the you that laughed, everything about you that made you beautiful, I want it back."

I was shocked, beautiful? "Did, you just...just call me..."

"Beautiful."

I closed the gap between us, and he didn't pull away like I'd feared. He tasted like sweet delicious chocolate. God I loved chocolate.

--

7.Hummingbird-Wilco

He was like an echo to them, not really a friend, at least that's the way he saw it, he was just some nerdy little kid who could work the stuff they needed. Sure, they needed him for the show, but otherwise he could just fall out of their lives completely.

He felt like he was just buzzing around them, annoyingly, just floating around like a hummingbird. And so he dropped out, he only did the shows, otherwise, he was gone. He floated away like a feather on the wind, and he knew they wouldn't care.

The knock on the door woke him from the rather depressing train of thought. He opened the door to see the blonde standing there hands on her hips, arrogant as ever.

"Hey, dork, wanna get a smoothie?"

"Why?"

"Ummm, because that's what friends do...you know, hang out?"

"Friends? I thought you hated me?"

She laughed at that, like she laughed at him, but it was different this time. And he realized how pretty her laugh really was, and how beautiful she really was. Things were better than they appeared.

"A smoothie sounds great."

--

8.So Much To Say-Dave Matthews Band

She was stuck in dream in the sky. The bully and the tech geek...never. Not only was it completely unacceptable, but he would want someone like her. So she kept her feelings locked up inside, talking about other things, like the weather.

Sometimes she wished he would break through, open up her mind and her heart, and he would know what she felt. But alas, she was still stuck in her dreams, her dreams kept her locked up away from reality.

But finally, after a show, he sat her down.

"Sam, take a seat, because there is so much I need to say."

Before he spoke she had lost herself in daydreams, fantasies were becoming easier and easier to slip into nowadays, but his deep voice snapped her back from that.

"Sam, for years, we've been friends, but..." she could tell he was nervous, was he breaking off their friendship? Had he had enough? "Sam...I think I like you as more than a friend." The last part was rushed, and it took her sixteen-year-old mid a few seconds to figure out what he'd said.

He opened his mouth again, but before he could talk again, she covered it with hers. "That's all you need to say."

He smiled and pressed his lips to hers once more.

--

9.(Was I) In Your Dreams-Wilco

_He was scared lonely, the dark things around him were closing in, and he was cold, so very cold. He looked around frantically, there was no way out, and then he saw, a clear path, salvation, and those beautiful green eyes._

He woke with a start, and she was staring at him form the other end of the couch. The three of them were hanging out late at Carly's. "Good dreams?"

He smiled, "Not at first."

"And at the end?"

"Beautiful."

--

10.Creep-Radiohead

He laughed at himself as he ran the thought over and over in his head. She was angelic...in a very, very strange way. There was no way he would be good enough for her, and there was no way she would like someone like him. She was so, well, for starters, she must hate him. Why else would she torment him day after day.

He just wanted her to notice when he wasn't around, even just notice him in general. But it never happened, he was always the bait the prey. He was so easy.

Sometimes, Freddie wished he was special. But, he wasn't, And he realized, that he didn't belong with her, and never would. So he consigned to stay where he was.

Adoration from afar was a familiar game.

--

Well, that's the end of 'em once again, I wasn't tagged, and I won't tag anyone else. But I thought the concept was fun so I gave it a try

And there it was.

MotE


End file.
